Mass Effect: Risen to Fallen
by 4fireking
Summary: Commission from theaterman007. A wounded woman and a well-dressed man with his gun pointed to a man. What do you get when new characters enter the Mass Effect series? You get someone else to root for to fight against the Reapers. Will they settle this peacefully or act renegade to everyone? Filled with adventure and violence only found in a good Sci-Fi movie.


** This is the first Mass Effect story on my profile. I'm sure as most authors wonder when I posted this story would I be able to make this a multi chapter story with an ending or would I give up on it. The answer might surprise you. I would like to thank theaterman007 for helping me create this first chapter. In your reviews your allowed to ask questions after of course what you liked about the chapter. That is all. Please read and review. **

XXX

A series of loud noises where coming from a remote complex in the middle of nowhere. The source of the sounds was coming from a sterile white room in the middle of the complex. Fortunately for the doctors and technicians in the room they were able to tune out the noise. They did this by wearing headphones that canceled out the noise of the machines. To allow communication with each other, the headphones were equipped with microphones that only picked up voices and transmitted them to the others' headphones. Not that it really mattered. The technicians were busy monitoring each machine in the room making sure they were working properly while the doctors were busy looking at monitors that gave someone's vital readings. Aside from some quick progress updates, no one spoke a word to each other as they were engrossed in their jobs.

The sterile white room was about two stories tall. Near the top of the room was a large window that allowed two figures in the room above to look in on what was going on. From their position they could make out something that could not be easily seen by the technicians and doctors below. Hidden within all the machinery was the body of a man lying on an operating table. At least from the shape it looked like the body of a man. However at first glance it would be hard to guess what it was because it was pretty messed up.

Much of the body's skin was gone. There was an eye missing from its socket. Finally there was clear evidence of several parts of the body having been reattached. The most noticeable of reattachments was that the entire upper body and lower body had to be reattached at the midsection as indicated by the stitching that went all around middle of the body. Other minor reattachments included several fingers, a foot and the entire right arm. As if all the damage wasn't enough to give the body it's less than handsome appearance, all the tubes pumping fluids into it made it worse.

The two figures in the observation, one male and one female, watched on as the technicians and doctors continued to work on the body. The man looked on with pride like someone who was eagerly waiting for a cake to finish baking. The woman on the other hand was not so sure how to feel about what was going on. She wanted to say something to the man but the smile on his face made her nervous to wreck his mood. But he needed to know what her concerns were before they got too far into this project.

"Are we absolutely sure we should be doing this sir?" she asked.

The man looked at her like she was asking stupid question.

"Of course," he replied, "you know very well what's at stake."

"But we're breaking several laws with this project. If the Alliance or the Council found out what we were doing…"

"They won't. I've taken several steps to ensure our tracks are covered. We've talked about this. So why don't you tell me what's really bothering you."

The woman wasn't surprised that the man saw through her. They had worked together for years and knew each other well. They were especially able to tell when the other was holding something back. The woman knew that the man was right about the security. After all she had helped him encrypt all information relating to the project and pick trustworthy people for the job. There was no point in trying to hide her real concern anymore.

"I just don't understand why you insist that it has the be him that helps us," she said nodding towards the body in operating room, "there are many other just as capable people out there who could help. People who are still alive and don't require illegal experiments to be brought back to life."

"You saw the same dossier that I did. This man has all the skills that we need. Not only that, but with a few adjustments, he can be the perfect combination of all fighting styles. He could be the ultimate solider, the smartest technical savant and the most powerful biotic all rolled into one. He will be unstoppable. That's just the kind of person we need."

"I also saw the same background history that you did. You know all the horrible stuff he did before he died. Giving someone like that as much power as you plan to could be disastrous. And we don't have any guarantees that he would even want to help us. This whole project could turn out to be a costly waste of time."

The man let out a quiet sigh of frustration. He had a feeling that this was going to come up sooner or later. It was bad enough that he had to explain his willingness to perform the experiment but now he had to explain his choice in subject. Of course he couldn't blame the woman for questioning him. If it wasn't for the fact that their situation was desperate, he probably wouldn't have been willing to make the choice that he did.

"You know there's a very good chance that he might not get all the skills we're trying to give him. He might only get one or a combination of two. He could just as easily only become a regular soldier, a vanguard, a sentinel or any of the other fighting classes. True I would hope that he would have all powers but that's a small chance. As for his history, it's because of it that he's the perfect candidate. We need someone who is not going to hold back from doing what it is necessary to help us, no matter how bad or immoral his actions might be."

A sound from the operating room interrupted their conversation. There were some anxious conversations brewing from the normally silent group of doctors and technicians. Upon closer listening, they could tell that it wasn't a nervous anxious but more anxious excited. The doctors were pointing at something on their monitors that couldn't be made out well from the observation room. Suddenly one of the doctors ordered a technician to administer another dose of something that the man and woman didn't catch the name of. Then a silence overtook both rooms as everyone waited for results from their actions.

….Beep…

A single beep from one of the terminals broke the silence. Everyone in the operating room nearly gasped as they waited for another beep.

….Beep…Beep.

"We have a pulse!" one of the doctors cheered. "He's alive!"

The operating room exploded with cheers from the remaining doctors and technicians. Even the man in the observation room was clapping. Their experiment was a success and their subject had been brought back from the dead. Of course he knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. Sooner or later the subject would be awake. The man would then have to find a way to convince the subject to trust and help him. But the man had the upmost confidence that he had the persuasion skills to do it.

The woman on the other hand was the only one in both the observation and operating room who wasn't cheering. There was a part of her that had hoped the experiment wouldn't succeed and she could stop worrying. Now that the subject was alive, her worries intensified. She knew her boss was a smooth talker but she still remained convinced that the subject could not be negotiated with and was a threat. Still she managed to fake a small smile when her boss looked over at her as he continued smiling at their success. All she could do was tell herself that she would keep a close eye on their subject and be ready for the worst case scenario.

KA-BOOOM!

An explosion knocked the man off the operating table. The impact caused him to stir as he began to wake up. He raised one of his hands and rubbed his forehead as a sharp pain seemed to be coming from there. His other hand grabbed the edge of the operating table and he used the table to help him slowly rise to his feet.

When his eyes finally opened, he took in the view of operating room he found himself in. Everything he saw confused him. Nothing in the room was familiar. If anything all the equipment and machinery in the room almost terrified him. He began to wonder if any of the equipment was used on him. His question was answered when he looked at a tall mirror that was on a wall in the room. The figure staring back at him was wearing only boxers and almost resembled a life sized doll that had to be sewn together numerous times. Although its appearance was human for the most part, the majority of his body was covered with stiches. He looked himself over and ran his hands over the stitches proving that they were real. But there was one thing about the figure in the mirror that troubled him more than the stitches. It was the fact that he didn't recognize the person staring back at him.

No matter how hard the man tried he couldn't think of what his name was. It was bad enough he had no idea where he was or how got there. But on top of that he didn't know who he was. He scanned the room looking for any clues to his identity or his location. Unfortunately there was little to be found as all the equipment in the room was off and there was no sign of any papers lying around.

KA-BOOOOM!

Another explosion shook the room and nearly knocked the man off his feet. Fortunately he was able to grab the operating table to keep him stable. It was now that the man was aware of the chaos going on around him. He didn't the notice the first explosion because he was just regaining consciousness. When the noise from the second explosion had died down the man was also able to hear the sounds of people screaming and shots being fired. Though he was initially nervous about what he was hearing, something he couldn't explain was helping him stay calm. Maybe it was because he was able to rationalize that letting himself get scared wasn't going to help him and he should only focus on staying alive but anyone could do that and still be scared. It was more like he was used to being in situations like this. There was no way to know for sure though as his memory still wasn't good.

Deciding that he couldn't stay where he was any longer, the man left the operating room and entered a long hallway filled with multiple doors. Some people were racing out of the rooms with weapons and headed towards the opposite end of the hallway. None of them noticed the almost naked, patched up man exiting the operating room. The man tried to call out for help but no seemed to hear him. When the hallway was deserted, the man began peak into the rooms as he passed looking for anything that might help him. He quickly realized that all of the rooms were living quarters. So while there would be lots of stuff in each one, they would only tell him stuff about the people who lived in them and nothing about himself. He did however manage to find a set of clothes that fit him partially. The pants fit fine but the shirt was too tight for him to be able to button it. Despite that, he knew that wearing clothes at all would make any run-ins he had with other people less awkward than if he didn't. Once he was dressed, he continued following the sounds of the screams and gunfire. All the while taking his time as he had no idea what he would be walking into.

The door he opened at the end of the hallway opened to what was practically a war zone. On one side of the room were a bunch of people in lab coats and light combat armor. The people in the lab coats were firing pistols while the people in uniform were using assault rifles. Despite their larger numbers, they were being decimated by the other group. They were all wearing blue colored heavy combat armor that had some kind of logo that the man didn't recognize. It looked like the letter "A" with a star in the middle.

With no way to fight back, the man ducked behind some nearby cover and watched the firefight continue. The lab coat and light armored people were still putting up a fight but the people in the blue armor were still not going down. Finally the people in the blue armor were the only ones standing. They scanned the room for any survivors but couldn't see the man hiding behind cover. Satisfied that the room was clear (supposedly), the people in the blue armor holstered their weapons. One of them, a male, started giving orders to others to search the room. The man figured that it was the leader of the group.

"What are we supposed to be looking for lieutenant?" another man from the group asked.

"Just keep your eyes open Chief," the leader replied, "we need to find out what the hell was going on here. Alliance intelligence has reason to believe that some illegal experiments were being conducted here. The hostiles were trying to keep us from reaching the heart of the facility. Whatever they were working on must be in there."

As the group searched the room, the man remained behind cover pondering what he had heard. The group's statements at least gave an idea as to where he was. It had to be some type of laboratory. The group said that some illegal experiments were being conducted here. Was the man one of those experiments? He touched his stitches and began to wonder just what exactly had happened to him.

The man also figured that the group had to be either soldiers or mercenaries. He couldn't explain how he came to that conclusion but a feeling he had told him it had to be one of those two options. He also felt like there was something familiar about the word Alliance but he couldn't quite place it. A quick glance of his surroundings showed that there was nothing he could use to fight the soldiers. Logic was telling him that the only way he was going to survive was if he surrendered. He slowly raised his hands and tried to speak but found it difficult. It was like his vocal chords hadn't been used for a while. His attempt to speak caused him to cough which alerted the soldiers to his location. In an instant he heard the sounds of rifles being removed from their holsters.

"Who's there?!" he heard the lieutenant call out. "Show yourself!"

Finally the man was able to speak, "don't shoot! I'm unarmed!"

The man slowly stepped out from his cover and raised his hands above his head. The soldiers kept their rifles trained on the man. Suddenly their focus left the man's eyes and turned to his chest. His unbuttoned shirt revealed his bare chest and its extensive stitching. Some of the soldiers appeared shocked by what they saw. The others almost looked disgusted. The man sensed their uneasiness and tried to calm them down.

"Please just listen to me," he said, "I'm not a threat to you. I just woke up a short while ago in some kind of operating room. I have no idea how I got there. I don't even remember who I am. Please I need help. You can restrain me however you feel necessary just don't shoot."

The soldiers looked to their lieutenant for orders. The lieutenant didn't say a word right away. He looked unsure himself about what needed to be done. After all, this man was agreeing to surrender peacefully. On the other hand there was no telling what kind of experiments had been conducted on him. For all the lieutenant knew, this man could be under some kind of mind control and could turn on them any minute. Then again the man said he was unarmed and from what the lieutenant could see there was nothing that indicated he was lying. What harm could he do with all of his men having their weapons trained on him?

"Corporal put some cuffs on him," he finally said to another of the soldiers, "we'll take him into custody and question him back on the ship."

"Are you sure sir?" the chief whispered, "look at him. He's a mess. Maybe we should put him out of his misery."

"When I want your opinion Chief I'll ask for it!" the lieutenant growled. "Corporal I gave you an order."

Not wanting to disobey and order, the corporal stepped forward and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The man began to hold his hands to be cuffed when suddenly his body began emanating a blue glow. The corporal stepped back in surprise. The other soldier's almost pulled the triggers on their rifles. The man himself didn't even know what was going on. Suddenly the chief began shouting.

"He's a biotic! Put him down before he attacks!"

"No wait!" The man called out.

The man's pleas were to no avail as the soldiers started shooting. He was barely able get back into the hallway he came in from without getting hit by the bullets. Back in the room, the lieutenant called out for all the soldiers to hold fire. It took a few seconds before the last soldier stopped firing.

Once the room was silent, the lieutenant ran on ahead after the man. He entered the hallway and noticed one of the doors closing. Figuring that it was where the man went, the lieutenant tried to open the door but found that it had been locked. He called out to his men and ordered an engineer to come and open the door. A female soldier came into the room and started working on the door. Shortly after the engineer started working, the lieutenant noticed that she was looking stumped.

"Is something wrong?" the lieutenant asked.

"Something is blocking my hacking attempts sir," replied the engineer, "I should be able to work around it but it will take a while."

After several minutes, the engineer was able to open the door. The lieutenant stepped into the room with his weapon raised. The man was nowhere to be seen. A swaying vent cover gave him an idea as to where he went. He called out that the room was clear and stepped out into the hallway to see the chief talking on his comm.

"We've got a biotic hostile loose in the facility. He should be considered extremely dangerous. Lethal force is authorized."

"Belay that order!" the lieutenant said in his own radio before turning to the chief, "you need to remember who's in charge here Chief. I want that man brought in alive."

"Sir he almost unleashed a biotic attack on us," said the chief, "that talk about losing his memory was just him delaying us so he could make his move. We need to put him down."

"You saw his face. He was as surprised as we were when his body started glowing. Maybe whatever experiments they were conducting on him made him a biotic. He really could be a genuinely afraid test subject who escaped when we raided this place. I want this guy brought in alive and that's an order."

The chief let out a silent growl before he reluctantly said, "aye-aye sir."

The man crawled through the ventilation shaft as fast as he could. It wasn't easy considering how small it was. The vent was big enough that he didn't have to lie down as he moved but it was short enough that he occasionally bumped his head on the top of the shaft. But the man didn't care. He just had to get as far away from the soldiers as possible.

As he crawled, he thought back to what had happened before the soldiers fired at him. It seemed like the lieutenant that was commanding them was planning on bringing him in alive before his body started glowing blue. The chief panicked when he saw it and called the man a biotic before ordering his men to fire. There was something familiar about that word but the man didn't know what nor did he know why his body started glowing. At any rate his body wasn't glowing anymore so he decided it was best to wait until he was somewhere safe before he thought about the matter further. That is, if there was such a place in the facility.

The blue glow wasn't the only strange thing that happened in the last few minutes. Before he crawled into the vent, he closed the door to the room behind him. Then without even thinking about how he was doing it, a strange yellow colored device appeared on his hand and he began pushing buttons that resulted in the door being locked. It also launched some kind of program that would prevent someone from being able to unlock it easily. The obstacle was what gave him the time he needed to crawl inside the ventilation shaft and get a good distance in the shaft before the soldiers were able to get into the room. Could he have been some kind of tech expert before he woke up in this facility? Sadly his memories still weren't coming back to him.

Finally he reached the end of the shaft and entered what appeared to be a mess hall. At least that's what he guessed it was based on all the round tables that were in the room and the stack of food trays situated on one side of the room. Whatever it was, the room now looked like a war zone. Bullet holes littered the room and there were some blast zones where grenades had likely detonated. Tables had been tilted over to be used as makeshift cover. Finally there were several bodies scattered around the room. None of them wore the blue colored uniforms the soldiers that he saw wore so he assumed that all the bodies were with the group he saw the soldiers fighting earlier.

It was also in the mess hall that the man made one more realization. He glanced out a nearby window and saw nothing but stars. He looked down and still saw only stars. Even if he was in a really tall skyscraper, he should still be able to see ground below him. There was only one explanation. The facility he was in was on a space station. This was confirmed when he saw shuttles with the same logo as the soldier's uniform fly by, firing weapons as they did. The man figured there was a battle going on outside. Unfortunately this meant that things were more serious then he thought. Although the station could remain mostly intact from the battle, if he got caught in a blast that exposed him to space without a space suit, he would die. His only hope was to find some way off the station.

The man left the cafeteria and entered another hallway. Unlike the first hallway he entered, this one had a sign with arrows pointing to several different rooms. One of which was pointing to a room called "Shuttle Bay" somewhere near the end of the hallway. A smile appeared on the man's face. A shuttle could get him off the station and he could use it to find help somewhere. There was a part of him that believed the lieutenant would help him if he found him but he didn't want to risk the other soldiers shooting at him again. Escaping the facility appeared to be the best option.

"FREEZE!"

Unfortunately the man barely got past the first row of doors when a soldier stepped out from a door up ahead. Shortly after the soldier told the man to freeze, more soldiers stepped out from other doors with weapons raised. Two more soldiers stepped out of the doors the man had just past and had pistols pointing right at his head. Feeling slightly frustrated that he walked right into this situation, the man slowly raised his hands above his head. There was no point in fighting. As long as his body didn't glow blue again, the soldiers should take him alive.

The man's hopes for a peaceful outcome dropped when the chief he saw earlier stepped forward from among the group of soldiers.

"Well if it isn't the 'amnesiac,'" he said, "I figured you would head this way. It is the only way off this station. The lieutenant wants us to take you in alive. I think it's a mistake but I can't disobey orders. So please give me a reason to put you down right now."

The man kept quiet and just stared back at the chief. All he wanted was to get out of this situation alive even if it was as a detainee. He just had to avoid giving the soldiers any reason to shoot. This was proving difficult though as none of the soldiers stepped forward to cuff him. As long as his hands were free, the risk that he might do something that got him killed remained. He quickly realized that it was what the chief was hoping for. A drop of sweat began to form and slide down the man's face. It looked like he was never going to have the chance to find out who he was.

Suddenly the man's body began to glow blue again. For a brief moment he saw the chief smile as he turned to give an order for the other soldiers to fire. The soldiers seemed hesitant about following the chief's order but their second glances at the man's blue glow made most of them reconsider. The man felt a small bit of panic and closed his eyes as he waited for the hail of bullets that would be coming his way. Then a strange feeling overtook him. It was something strong enough that it buried his panic. His eyes opened with a new look of anger and determination. They locked with the chief's one final time and then he struck.

The man dropped his hands quickly and knocked down the arms of the two soldiers behind him. He then quickly jumped backwards and ended up behind them. Before the soldiers could turn to face him, the man grabbed the soldier on his left and brought his right knee up and hit him in the gut. Then he gave the soldier a right cross to the face knocking him out. He quickly turned his attention to the solider on his right and used his left hand to grab the hand with the pistol. He twisted it forcing the soldier to drop the gun and he used his right hand to grab the gun before it hit the ground. Now armed with a weapon, he struck the soldier with the pistol butt knocking him out as well.

The last time the man saw the chief's face, he saw that the smile had disappeared and was now filled with confusion over what he just saw happen. He quickly reached out and grabbed the chief and spun him around to use as a human shield. The initial hesitation from the soldiers over what to do was all he needed. With pistol in hand, he made a sweeping motion with his arm as a he fired one shot into each of the soldiers' heads. Finally he put a firm grip on the chief's head and twisted it hard enough to break his neck. Within a few seconds, the man was the only one still standing in the hallway.

The anger on the man's face quickly vanished when he scanned the carnage around him. It was quickly replaced with the shock and confusion he had been feeling ever since he first woke up but now at a new extreme. He had just killed a bunch of highly trained soldiers with ease. He couldn't understand how he did it and how he knew the fighting moves he had just done. What kind of man was he?

(KA-BOOOOOM!)

His thoughts were interrupted when another explosion rocked the facility. It was sounding like the place was not going to hold much longer. He had to get to the shuttles fast. He ran as fast he could to the shuttle bay. All the while he could feel more explosions shaking the facility. Finally he reached the doors to the shuttle bay but froze when he saw what was inside.

The shuttle bay was mostly rubble. Some spots had already been breached and barriers were up to keep the vacuum of space out. It was also hard for the man to be able to determine how much of the damage was done by a firefight or by the attack going on outside the station. The damage that most concerned him though was done to the shuttles in the bay. From what he could see it looked like most of the shuttles were damaged beyond repair. He tried to remain hopeful though as he couldn't see the whole shuttle bay. There had to be at least one working shuttle somewhere.

"HELP!"

A cry stopped him from advancing further into the shuttle bay.

"I'M PINNED! SOMEONE HELP!"

The voice was female and was coming from within the maze of rubble ahead. It was where the man was going anyway so he figured he would check it out on the way. There was still a decent sized path that he could walk through the rubble but he occasionally had to step over a few obstacles that got in his way. The voice was still calling out for help but it was getting quieter. The man figured the voice had been calling out for a while and it was starting to take a toll.

When the man got about halfway through the shuttle bay he found the source of the voice. A woman was trapped underneath some rubble that covered her from the waist down. As she was calling for help she was also trying to lift the rubble off. This was proving to be impossible as the rubble was too heavy for her to lift on her own. She was so focused on trying to lift the rubble that she didn't see the man approach.

Suddenly the man stopped moving. Another strange feeling was coursing through him. It was telling him to leave the woman and to keep looking for a shuttle. He couldn't understand it. The right thing to do should be to help her. At least that's what his mind was telling him but his gut was disagreeing with him. Normally a person's gut instinct is usually right but the man couldn't help but feel there was something wrong about this feeling. After finally convincing himself that his gut was wrong, the man walked towards the woman.

The woman now saw the man approaching but instead of being relieved she pulled out her pistol, "stay back! Identify yourself!"

It was then the man noticed that she too had the same logo on her uniform as the soldiers. She was a soldier too Now even more so it seemed like he should leave but it still felt wrong to do so. Left with no other option, he slowly raised his hands and took a step back. The woman seemed to relax a bit figuring the man was not going to be a threat.

"Take it easy," said the man, "I'm here to help you. I know I'm not one of your colleagues but I'm not hostile. I'd tell you who I am but all I remember is waking up on this station."

The woman tensed up a bit, "you're the biotic with amnesia?"

What was it about the word "biotic" that was so familiar?

"Yes to amnesia but I don't know what a biotic is," the man replied, "I guess if that's what it's called when a person glows blue then yeah I am but like I said I'm not sure."

The woman lowered her gun a little, "wow you really don't remember anything. What did these people do to you?"

"I wish I knew. I don't even know what people you're talking about. Let's not worry about that now. If you'll lower your weapon I'll help you get free."

Seeing as she had no other option, the woman set her gun down and allowed the man to approach her. The rubble wasn't that heavy so it didn't take long for the combined efforts of the man and woman to lift off. However the cleared rubble revealed that the woman being pinned was only half the problem. Though not crushed, her legs were badly torn up and she had lost some blood.

"I'm guessing you don't have any medi-gel on you?" the woman asked.

"I don't think I even know what medi-gel is," the man replied.

"Right amnesia, well it's something that we use to treat injuries. We have some on our shuttle. Unfortunately I don't think I can get it myself. Do you think you can grab some and bring it back? The shuttle is straight ahead. The medi-gel is in a box between the pilots' seats."

The man looked up and saw the shuttle the woman was pointing to. He nodded to answer her question and raced over to it. Once on board he stepped in the pilot's area and looked for the box. Eventually he saw a box that had a red cross on it. Something in his gut told him the medi-gel would be in there. He opened the box and took out all the contents and turned to exit the shuttle.

(CLICK)

The man froze when he heard the sound of a weapon warming up. He turned back and saw a man and a woman sitting in the passenger seats. Neither of them was wearing soldier's uniforms like all the other live people he came across. They were however the best dressed people he had seen so far with both of them wearing formal wear. Of course the only thing the man was concerned with was the gun the woman was pointing at him.

"I'm glad you could finally join us," the well-dressed man said, "take a seat and we'll be on our way."

The man looked out towards where he left the wounded woman and then back at the man and woman in the shuttle with him. The well-dressed man looked almost pleased to see the man but the woman was the exact opposite. She kept her finger lightly pressed on the trigger of her gun like she was waiting for the man to try something.

"There's a woman out there who needs medical attention," said the man, "I'm not going anywhere until she gets help."

The woman chuckled, "yeah right, there's no way someone like you would care whether a woman lives or dies."

The man looked at the woman confused, "what do you mean?"

"Like you don't know?"

"Look lady I don't know much of anything. I woke up on this station with no idea how I got here or even who I am. The only thing I know is that woman out there might die if I leave her out there."

The well-dressed man looked at the woman and they both shared a nervous look.

"You don't know who you are?" the well-dressed man asked.

"No I don't. Now are you going to put that gun away so I can go help her?"

The well-dressed man rubbed his chin pondering what to do next. Finally he turned to the woman and took her gun and pointed it back at the man.

"I've put a lot of time and money into bringing you back to risk letting you leave now. But I will let my associate go out and help the woman you mentioned. She'll then ensure that her colleagues find her so that she'll be able to get off this station safely. Is that good enough for you?"

The man just stared at the pair for a while. He didn't like the fact that he was being taken against his will. If he had to choose he would prefer to put his trust with the woman and her fellow soldiers. This man and woman might be able to answer his questions about who he was but especially the way the woman looked at him told him that he wouldn't be safe with them. However the gun that was pointing at him was really limiting his options. He finally decided that he needed to at least help the wounded woman and surrendering to these two looked like the only way to do it.

Reluctantly, the man took a seat opposite the pair. The well-dressed man turned to the woman and waved her out of the shuttle. The woman took the box of medical supplies and stepped of the shuttle and headed in the direction of the wounded woman. Once she was out of sight, the well-dressed man turned to the man and leaned back in his seat. The gun in his hand remained focused on the man.

"Now," he said, "you and I have a lot to discuss."


End file.
